Light and Hope - Darkness and Dispair
by MakoAnime
Summary: There is some one hunting the digidestined? Why? and who is this mystery person?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I could never dream to own digimon, only this plot is my own. Every thing else is at your own discretion.  
  
  
  
1 Light and Hope - Darkness and Despair  
  
Light and hope are fickle things. No light can exist with out darkness, and no Hope can exist with out despair. For this reason they are never seen in large concentrations, how ever their very existence can bring forth the destruction of all. If there is no hope, there will be no despair. If there is no Light there is no darkness. That is my philosophy. This is my purpose. If hope and Light where thrown into the Void then there would be no pain. It would be perfect. For this reason I came to the digidestend, I hid myself among them, I became one of them. I have risked every thing for them, however now they will die.  
  
If there is no courage there is no cowardice.  
  
If there is no friendship then there will be no enemies.  
  
If there is no sincerity then there will be no lies.  
  
If there is no Reliability then there is no disappointment.  
  
If there is no knowledge then there is no ignorance.  
  
If there is no Love then there is no Hate.  
  
If there is no Hope there is no despair.  
  
If there is no Light there is no darkness.  
  
For my plan to truly work they must be killed in a special order. If this is to work they must be captured in reverse. I leave you with these thoughts little one. Soon you will never have to hurt again.  
  
  
  
A malevolent creature smirked from the shadows. The small arrow seemingly unimportant would be the beginning of the end. It would break reality and fate, and twist it to her will; it would be the angel of death in this world of no true end. The creature caressed the arrow before setting it to the invisible bow, the shadows hiding all but it's hands. Human hands. She let it fly to the group of innocent unsuspecting children. She hated having to hurt them but it was the only way. She watched it closely. She had aimed for the child of reliability. She growled, of all the luck! He had kneeled to tie his shoe, leaving the child of light right in it's way! She quickly changed the arrow to being of of sickness not death. The intangible arrow struck the girl down, her body moving with the force and sprawling out on the ground like a rag doll being thrown or a puppet with broken strings. She laughed darkly. She would get what she wanted in the end. She always did! In a swirl of darkest pitch, as cold as ice, she disappeared.  
  
  
  
End of the prologue, please review I would greatly appreciate it. 


	2. A diffrent point of view

Disclaimer: It's short, and the characters are not mine if they where this wouldn't be on Fanfiction.net  
  
It was hot. That was easily established. It was the kind of hot that you knew you where hot and could deal with it but before you knew it you where drenched with sweat and begging for water. This heat wouldn't dry any one out, but rather it felt like they where flooded before they started to dry.  
  
Joe was worried, and every time there was drinkable water every one and to drink weather they wanted to or not. Tai had lost all energy in the heat, though he did his best to try to find a way out. Joe was being a bit forceful, at the same time no one had the energy to oppose him, but he was worried, very worried. Some thing wasn't sitting right with him and he didn't want some one to get a fever in the jungle or to get dehydrated. Almost every one was weary, and the only thing keeping them from falling asleep on the ground was that there was no more water left.  
  
Every one had change their clothing a bit to make it a bit more comfortable. Mimi had shortened her skirt and her hat was being used as a fan, she panted softly, only complaining to try to give some spirit to every one else. Tai had turned his pants into shorts and left his shirt some where in this inferno of a place. Matt had followed Tai's example the smallest breeze was a small heaven, unfortunately they where far and few between. Joe hadn't done much to his clothing, only shortening his shorts a bit. Izzy had turned off his laptop, because it gave off heat. No one complained. TK and Sora had made their pants a bit shorter, just for air. Kari hadn't touched her clothing, for gatomon was suffering from the heat and she couldn't take off her fur coat so Kari decided to suffer in silence with gatomon.  
  
Several of the children wondered if an evil digimon was trying to get them out of the digiworld by causing this heat waved in an already heat filled area.  
  
They where all walking on a small and narrow path. It widened slightly and there was a soft cool caressing breeze. The children sat briefly enjoying it. Almost all of them where enjoying it that is.  
  
Kari shivered as a single trickle of icy sweat ran down her neck and down her back. Nothing should be that cold in weather this hot. Her stomach filled with the lead of dread. TK was experiencing simpler feelings. Just as he was about to rub his back against a tree to get ride of that little bead of sweat Kari jerked, as if some one had thrust a needle with a thread threw the girls body and pulled hard. Her eyes rolled back into her head before falling forward. There was a scream from TK and a feeling of malevolent cold washed over every one.  
  
Oh dear oh dear what will happen I wonder? Evil grin I'm going to try to have a small chapter out every day or two. The more reviews the longer the chapters and more motivated I will be to finishing this story!  
  
Mako  
  
What is reality if it is but a dream? 


End file.
